


A New Beginning

by Gaeyang22



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: De ahi el bebé y eso, M/M, Mamá miriam al rescat, Muy soft, Raoul tiene novia al principio, en el fic también, hidden hints, iré modificando los tags según escriba, nerea es un bebé, soft, son todos monisimos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Después de mes y medio, Miriam cree que ya está bien de hacer de niñera de un chico de 28 años y su bebé de meses, por eso manda a Raoul a la compra. Lo que no se espera es que este le coja tanto el gusto a ir a comprar.





	1. Chapter 1

Blanca era la camiseta que llevaba el primer día que la vio, toda sonriente preguntándole si se podía sentar a su lado en clase.

Blanco era el móvil en el que guardó su numero, el mismo móvil que se llenó en seguida de fotos de ambos.

Blancas eran las hojas de apuntes que estudiaban juntos cada tarde para aprobar aquellos exámenes.

Blanca era la pared de aquella habitación donde le besó, meses después, despertando sentimientos que no sabia ni que guardaba.

Blanca era la fachada del bar donde le contaron a sus amigos que por fin estaban juntos.

Blanca era la nevera que compraron para el piso que decidieron compartir en aquella ciudad tan mágica.

Blanco era el calendario que decidieron colgar en aquella nevera donde marcaban el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Blanco era el coche que cogieron para ir a aquella pueblecito costero donde Raoul le pidió matrimonio.

Blanca era la fuente donde su madre había puesto la sopa el día que le contaron a su familia que se iban a casar.

Blanco era el vestido que se puso su chica cuando subió al altar y le juró amor eterno.

Blanca se puso su cara cuando la mujer de su vida le dijo que iba a ser padre.

Blancas eran las sábanas que envolvían a ese ser pequeñito y arrugado que pasaría a ser lo más importante de su vida.

Blanca era la encimera donde se apoyaba la primera vez que discutieron seriamente.

Blanco era el pañuelo que le dio su mejor amigo cuando se rompió delante suya.

Blanca era la hoja del divorcio que firmó meses después.

Blanco era el taxi que lo alejó del que había sido su primer amor, dejando gran parte de su vida atrás.

Blanca era la lista de la compra que le dio su vecina cuando por fin se decidió a salir de casa de nuevo.

Blanco era el toldo de aquel puesto de mercado donde lo escuchó hablar.

Blanca era la camiseta que llevaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, su piel morena y sus ojos negros mirándole.

Blanca era la sonrisa que le dedicó aquel día de mercado de la cual, aún ahora, años después, no se puede olvidar.


	2. Me da la vida

“ _Venga Raoul tú puedes”_ Se repetía el rubio intentando mentalizarse “No puede ser tan difícil, lo hacen millones de personas todos los días”.

Abrió el grifo e hizo un cuenco con sus manos para recoger el agua fría que caía y se lavó la cara, apretando los dientes por la temperatura. Dejó que las gotas recorrieran su piel mientras él se observaba en el espejo. Se miró a los ojos, adornados por unas oscuras ojeras prueba de lo poco que había estado durmiendo esos últimos días.

Cualquiera podía ver que no estaba en su mejor momento.

Y es que, aunque su relación había terminado por mutuo acuerdo y de la mejor manera que supieron, una ruptura era una ruptura. Era imposible que olvidara nueve años de su vida tan fácilmente y menos una persona como él, acostumbrado al orden y a que las cosas fueran “como siempre”.

Por eso Raoul se había pasado el último mes y medio como pollo sin cabeza intentando vivir una nueva vida sin su el que había sido primer amor.

  
  


Se conocieron el primer día de universidad y se hicieron amigos enseguida. La castaña eligió sentarse a su lado y amenizarle toda la jornada introductoria con sus comentarios y sus chistes malos. Y aunque a Raoul le solía molestar que la gente no se callara en clase, no podía enfadarse con ella ni con esos preciosos ojos marrones.

Pronto formaron un grupo de amigos en común y, poco a poco, su amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo más. El rubio empezó a notar pequeños detalles que hasta el momento nunca se había percatado, cómo cuando a su compañera se le encendía la mirada cada vez que hablaba de algún libro nuevo o la manera en que enrollaba pequeños mechones de su melena castaña cuando estaba nerviosa.

  
  


Aún recuerda aquella tarde de estudio cuando la morena se le puso delante, le cogió la cara y le plantó un beso que le sacó el aliento y lo dejó sin habla.

También recuerda el momento en el que se lo dijeron a sus amigos. Se les echaron encima nada más ver que venían con las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa nerviosa. Les llenaron de abrazos recriminándoles que llevaban más de un año esperando ese momento, pero a Raoul le daba igual, estaba en las nubes.

Desde ese momento se convirtieron en la pareja de moda. Todo el mundo iba a pedirles consejo y, si preguntaban por la relación más perfecta que conocían, les mencionaban a ellos. Estaban convencidísimos de que eran de esas parejas que duraban para siempre, que nada ni nadie podía destruirlas.

Nada podría con su relación, hasta que algo pudo.

  
  


Notó como la primera lágrima traicionera rodaba por su mejilla cuando oyó una risotada infantil. Realmente todo lo que había estado pasado durante esas últimas semanas, las noches sin dormir, el estrés de la mudanza, el adaptarse a una nueva vida… Todo aquello había valido la pena por ese ser pequeñito que lo esperaba en el salón

Volvió a oírla reír y eso le arrancó una enorme sonrisa. Cogió la toalla y se secó las lágrimas y las pocas gotas de agua que aún le resbalaban por la cara y salió a por su princesa.

  
  


La pequeña Nerea lo esperaba sentada en su parque de juegos ajena a los dramas de los adultos. Vestida aún con su pijamita y con el enorme peluche con forma abeja que le había regalado su tía Aitana metido en la boca, llenándolo enterito de babas. A Raoul no le pudo parecer más adorable.

Y es que sonará a cliché, pero el catalán se había enamorado de esa pequeñina en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos.

  
  


La noche que nació la chiquitina él se había quedado en su despacho arreglando los últimos detalles de un libro que debía entregar a su jefe.

Iba por la mitad del tercer capítulo y el segundo café cuando le sonó el teléfono, el nombre de su suegra brillando en la pantalla.

-¿Diga?- contestó masajeándose las sienes.

-Raoul- se oyó la voz de la señora- Raoul ya está aquí, ya viene.

-Dios mío, no puede ser- contestó, levantándose casi tirando la silla a la vez- ¿Ella está bien? ¿La niña ha llegado ya? Dime que no, por favor, dime que no me lo he perdido.

-Tranquilízate Raoul, no te has perdido nada- dijo con una risita, se lo podía imaginar dando vueltas por el despacho sin rumbo- Ella está perfecta, apenas ha roto aguas.

-Menos mal- dejó salir todo el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones - ¿Dónde estáis ahora? ¿Habéis ido al hospital ya?

-Sí, acabamos de llegar, le están haciendo las pruebas iniciales en este momento.

-Vale, voy para allá corriendo- contestó- Hasta ahora. Dile que la quiero y que enseguida llego.

Colgó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta donde cogió su abrigo y, dejando todos los papeles tirados por la mesa y el ordenador sin apagar, salió corriendo en dirección al hospital.

  
  


Llegó allí 20 min después y subió corriendo a la habitación que le había indicado su suegra. Al llegar al pasillo se encontró con sus padres que lo abrazaron emocionados.

-¿Qué... qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó perplejo

-Les he llamado yo, cariño- contestó la madre de su novia saliendo de la habitación- He pensado que estarías demasiado nervioso y alterado.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- la abrazó- Estoy que me muero de los nervios.

-No te preocupes cariño- le dijo su madre- Todo va a salir bien. Entra ahí, vamos, que te está esperando.

-Sí, voy- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la rubia- Muchas gracias otra vez.

Y entró a la habitación, encontrándose con su preciosa esposa descansando en la cama.

  
  


No recuerda mucho más de aquella noche. Enfermeras y médicos yendo y viniendo, su mujer apretándole la mano con fuerza cada vez que venía una contracción, cómo le obligaron a salir de la habitación al ver que habían complicaciones en el parto…

Lo que sí que recuerda es la angustia que pasó hasta que por fin le dejaron entrar en su habitación y ver a sus dos amores. La castaña sonrió cuando le besó el pelo y lo hizo sentarse en la butaca antes de pasarle a la pequeña toda envuelta en una sabanita blanca.

Raoul la cogió como si fuera la cosa más frágil en este universo, pasando un brazo por bajo de su cuello y otro arropando su cuerpito. La niña bostezó al mecerla y se llevó uno de los puñitos a la boca, chupándolo mientras dormía tranquilamente.

No pudo evitar echarse a llorar ante la escena, ganándose un “Mira que eres moñas” de parte de su mujer que rio enternecida.

  
  


-Hola pimpollo ¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó agachándose para darle un besito en la cabeza-¿O nos esperamos a la tía Miriam?

La rubia solo lo miró con una enorme sonrisa desdentada y alzó las manos para que la cogiera.

-Mírala ella que lista- se rio negando con la cabeza- Como quiere que la coja.

Aun así, la cogió, pegándola a su pecho y meciéndola suavemente, cómo sabia que le gustaba a la pequeña. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así, tarareando mientras movía el pequeño cuerpito, hasta que la niña se durmió con la cabecita rubia sobre su hombro, llenándolo ligeramente de babas.

La llevó hasta la habitación y la tumbó en la cuna, tapándola con la mantita para que no cogiera frio. Colocó a la abeja cerca y la niña se movió para apretujar al peluche contra ella mientras se chupaba el pulgar. Raoul hubiera llorado por lo adorable de la escena si no hubiera sido porque recibió una llamada, su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

No le dio tiempo a cogerlo, pero vio que la llamada había sido de su vecina, por lo que supuso que no querría llamar al timbre por si la niña estaba durmiendo. Miriam siempre tenia esos detalles, pensando antes en cualquier persona que en ella misma.

  
  


Fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose tras esta a la castaña con el móvil en la oreja. Colgó la llamada en cuanto lo vio y le sonrió.

-No quería llamar al timbre por si Nerea estaba durmiendo- le contestó, corroborando lo que había pensado él- Perdón si te he asustado o algo.

-Que va, que va, tranquila- le restó importancia apartándose para que pasara al interior- Menos mal que no has llamado al timbre, la acababa de acostar- dijo- Ha estado toda la noche llorando, no ha dormido nada.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó curiosa mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada- ¿Los dientes otra vez?

-Si, no le dan tregua a la pobre- suspiró yendo hacia la cocina para dejar la bolsa que le había pasado su amiga- y eso que aún no tiene fuera ninguno.

-Bueno, es normal que llore- le dijo sacando platos de la alacena para colocar el desayuno- Los dientes le tienen que romper la encía, duele solo de pensarlo.

-Espero que se pase pronto, odio verla tan mal- contestó mientras ponía el café a hacerse.

-Sí, es un fastidio la verdad- le respondió acabando de colocar los croissantsque había comprado en un plato- Con lo bonita que es, no merece pasarlo tan mal, jo.

-No, la verdad es que no- aceptó con un suspiro- Esto ya está ¿Desayunamos?

  
  


Desayunaron entre anécdotas y cotilleos de vecinos. Raoul llevaba allí a penas seis semanas, pero ya conocía todos los entresijos de aquel edificio gracias a su vecina.

Miriam era originaria de Galicia y se había mudado a aquella ciudad para hacer el máster. Le contó que se enamoró de la ciudad (y de cierta pamplonica) y decidió quedarse allí a vivir. No fue hasta dos años más tarde, cuando por fin consiguió un trabajo que le permitió mudarse del piso compartido donde había estado viviendo, que se fue a vivir a aquel edificio.

Cuando se mudó, Raoul no tenia ninguna intención de entablar amistad con ninguno de sus vecinos. No estaba pasando por su mejor época, prefería centrarse en su hija y en, básicamente, sobrevivir. Pero no pudo hacer nada con la castaña que fue entrando poco a poco en su casa, literalmente.

No sabe como ocurrió, pero un día se estaban presentando en el rellano y a final de esa semana estaba en su casa haciéndole la cena con la compra que ella misma había hecho.

  
  


-¿Hoy trabajas?- le preguntó la castaña dejando los platos en el fregadero.

-No, hoy no voy- le contestó poniéndose los guantes de goma roja- ¿Por?

-Porque entro a las tres, por si necesitabas que cuidara de Nere esta mañana.

-Que va tranquila- le respondió- Oye, ¿Puedes mirar a ver si quedan tomates?

La castaña no contestó, simplemente se dirigió a donde sabía que estaría aquella verdura. Abrió la nevera y se quedó mirando al interior, su vena de madre hinchándose por momentos.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó asustando al rubio que se mojó la camiseta- ¿No compraste nada desde que fui yo al súper? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan vago?!

-Si que fui a comprar- le contestó todo rojo, ambos sabiendo que aquello era mentira.

-No me mientas rubito- le regañó- Tienes que empezar a hacerte responsable de tus propias cosas.

-Lo sé… pero es que aún me estoy adaptando…

-La hostia que te voy a dar si que se va a adaptar- cerró la nevera antes de continuar- Me has dicho que hoy no tienes que ir, ¿verdad?

-Eh…- titubeó, aclarando el plato que tenia en la mano- ¿Sí?

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó con una palmada asustando al rubio otra vez- Pues vas a empezar a encargarte de tus propias cosas, que ya estará bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó con miedo girándose para verla por encima del hombro.

-Que hoy vas a ir a comprar tú- le dijo sonriéndole traviesa-Te voy a hacer la lista de la compra ahora mismo.

-Pero...

-Ni peros ni peras- contestó- Bueno peras tal vez si, que no tienes nada de fruta.

  
  


Fue a la encimera y cogió la libreta que había allí encima y un boli. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a escribir lo que Raoul supuso que sería la lista de la compra.

  
  


Unos minutos más tarde, después de haber fregado y haberse cambiado la camiseta mojada, el catalán apareció en la cocina con un bichito rubio y despeinado.

-Pero mira quien despertó- dijo la gallega estirando los brazos para cogerla- Buenos días princesita.

-La pobre debe tener un hambre- rio enternecido el padre al ver como Nerea intentaba comerse los dedos de la mayor- Voy a hacerle el desayuno.

-Para el carro rubito- lo llamó la vecina- Tu te vas a comprar ahora mismo. Mira, ahí te he dejado la lista de lo que tienes que traer.

Le señaló con la barbilla el papel que había arrancado de la libreta y que contenía todo aquello que el rubio tendría que comprar.

  
  


-Pero ¿Y Nerea?- intentó librarse el catalán- Tendrá que comer¿no?

-De eso me encargo yo, tu no te preocupes por nada- le dijo levantándose para dejar a la niña en su trona- Ahora mismo le preparo un súper desayuno. ¿Verdad que si pezqueñuela?- Se ganó una risotada infantil al hacerle cosquillitas en la barriga.

-Vale, vale, lo pillo- dijo aceptando su derrota- Supongo que ya es hora de que empiece a hacer cosas fuera de casa.

-Pues si- Se acercó a él dándole un abrazo de oso- Sé que es difícil y que todavía te estás adaptando a una nueva vida siendo padre soltero- se separó para mirarle a los ojos- Pero hacer cosas como estas te ayudarán a que todo se vuelva más fácil. Encerrarte en casa solo hará las cosas peor.

-Lo sé- suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente después- Muchas gracias Miriam, por todo. Me estás ayudando mucho más de lo que piensas.

-Venga, venga, no te pongas moñas ¿eh?- le dijo intentando bromear para que no se notara que le corría un lágrima traicionera por la mejilla- Y vete ya, que Nere al final se va a comer su propia mano.

-Ya me voy, pesada- se separó de ella y fue hasta la trona donde la rubia tenia su puñito dentro de la boca- Portate bien y hazle caso a la tia Miriam.- le besó la nariz- Te quiero.

  
  


Le quitó el puño de la boca y le dio varios besos por los mofletes antes de coger la lista y salir de la cocina.

-¿Sabes donde está el mercado o te lo explico?- gritó la gallega desde la cocina

-Sé donde está tranquila- le respondió rodando los ojos mientras se abrigaba.

-Valeee- le gritó de nuevo- Abrígate bien que hace frío hoy. Ponte la chaqueta roja, que es monísima.

-Sí mamá- rio al oír un “Te he oído” y cerró la puerta antes de que le pudiera contestar.

  
  


El mercado al que solía ir Miriam quedaba a un par de calles de su casa así que podía ir andando hasta allí. Seguro que habia gente que iría en coche hasta allí, pero a Raoul le gustaba caminar, sentir el aire y el sol en la cara mientras estiraba los músculos agarrotados por estar tanto tiempo sentado.

Llegó allí unos quince minutos después, bolsa en mano, dispuesto a comprar todo lo que había en aquella dichosa lista.

La repasó varias veces haciendo un croquis mental de que iba a comprar primero y que iba a comprar después. Al final se decidió a ir a por las frutas y verduras primero pensando que eso se estropearía menos si tardaba que la carne o el pescado.

  
  


Fue hasta el puesto de la verdura y compro puerros, zanahorias, patatas, lechuga, tomates... todo lo necesario para hacerle una comida nutritiva a su pequeña. Cuando acabó fue hasta el puesto de la fruta, que estaba justo al lado.

Se despasó la chaqueta muerto de calor, dejando al descubierto la camiseta blanca que llevaba bajo. Agradeció que hubieran colocado aquel toldo blanco, porque, aún siendo finales de octubre, a esas horas el sol picaba fuerte y no le apetecía volver a casa todo sudado.

Observó la fruta que tenía delante. La gallega no le había especificado que fruta tenia que comprar, simplemente escribió “fruta” y al lado “compra manzanas para mi también”. Hubiera sido una tarea fácil si no fuera porque allí habían como cinco tipos de manzanas, cada una de un color, forma y tamaño.

  
  


-¿Que buscas cariño?- le preguntó una señora a su lado- Estás muy parado ahí ¿necesitas ayuda?

-No se preocupe, solo estaba viendo que manzanas compro- le respondió negando con una sonrisa- Es que es la primera vez que vengo solo y ando algo perdido.

-Pero que bonico ayudando a tu mujer a hacer las cosas de casa- le dijo orgullosa- Yo cogía esas de ahí, las rojas. Tienen una pinta buenísima

-Muchas gracias- le respondió con una sonrisa amplia- La verdad es que vivo yo solo- le contó- Me separé hace poco.

-¿Un chico tan guapo como tu soltero?- le contestó la mujer cogiéndole del brazo- Ay si yo tuviera treinta años menos, no durabas soltero nada

Raoul le sonrió forzado, sin saber muy bien donde meterse, su cara toda roja. Debía admitir que se lo había buscado al contarle más de la cuenta a la señora, pero parecía tan maja...

  
  


-Mira Josefa que guapo el niño, todo sonrojado- le encaró hacia otra señora- ¡Y está soltero! ¿No decías que tu Clara estaba sola? ¡Tenemos que presentarlos!

-Carmen, deje al pobre chico en paz- se oyó una voz al otro lado- ¿No ve que está que no sabe donde meterse?

  
  


Raoul giró el cuello para ver al chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. El pelo oscuro cayéndole en rizos sobre la frente, sus ojos negros, la piel tostada, esa barba que le enmarcaba la cara de una manera tremendamente sexy.

Definitivamente no debería estar mirando tan fijamente a un extraño en mitad del mercado con tres señoras al rededor, pero no podía evitarlo.

  
  


-Ais, relajate un poco canario- le dijo la mayor apretando un poco más al rubio contra ella- Hay que ver que aburrido eres.

-EL SETENTAYTRES - gritó la dependienta- ¿A quien le toca?

El catalán miró su número, confirmando que era el veintidós.

-A mi-

-¡A Carmen!- lo cortó el moreno, guiñándole un ojo cómplice- ¿Verdad que si rubio?

-Eh... sí- le siguió el juego al otro chico- Pase usted.

-Ay que amable- le dijo mirándolo con ternura antes de separarse de él- Ya podrías aprender tú.

-Venga, que la están esperando- apresuró el otro chico ganándose una mala cara por parte de la señora.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa al más bajo y volvió a mirar mal al moreno antes de ir hacia la dependienta para que la despachara.

  
  


-Siento eso- Habló el canario con una sonrisa de disculpa- Carmen a veces puede ser muy intensa.

-No te preocupes- le restó importancia negando con las manos- Simplemente es que no me lo esperaba-rio bajito- Muchas gracias por ayudarme

-No las des- le sonrió amplio- A mi me hizo lo mismo el primer día que vine- se acercó para hablarle en confidencia- Es como las moscas cojoneras, va a la carne fresca.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír ante la tontería, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y achinando los ojos formándosele pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de estos.

El catalán no lo sabría en aquel momento, pero el moreno guardaría esa imagen para siempre en su memoria.

  
  


-Soy Raoul por cierto- extendió la mano para saludarlo

-Agoney, encantado- le correspondió el saludo juntando sus manos tal vez un segundo más de lo necesario.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es un capítulo algo aburrido, pero es necesario para introducir un poco a los personajes y la historia. 
> 
> La historia va a ser corta, unos 7-8 capítulos como mucho, tal vez 9 si veo que os gusta
> 
> PD: Hay algo que se repite en cada capítulo y que en el último cap explicaré por qué y que significa. 
> 
> Nos leemos en tw (seguidme que a veces digo cosas graciosas): @whatifbyuniee


	3. Curando en salud

-¿Llegas ahora?- le preguntó la gallega sacando la cabeza de su piso- Que tarde

-Sí bueno - le contestó apoyándose en la pared del pasillo- Nos han mandado un libro nuevo para traducir y se nos ha liado la cosa.

-Que mierda- le respondió- Oye, ¿Y mi princesa? ¿Volvió ya?

-Que va. Se supone que mi madre me la iba a traer esta tarde, pero como teníamos tanto trabajo le he dicho que mejor la traiga mañana.

-Jope- respondió triste- Bueno, así puede estar más tiempo con sus abuelos. Susi estará encantada.

-Dímelo a mí- suspiró- que siempre llora cuando tiene que traérmela. Escucha ¿Tu a qué hora sales mañana?

-Entro a las nueve y salgo a las dos y media ¿Por?

-Por si se me alarga la cosa y no estoy para recoger a la petarda.

-Ah bueno, por eso no te preocupes. Tu mándame un mensaje si ves que no llegas y yo la cuido, no problem.

-Joder Miri, eres la mejor- le dijo sonriéndole- Muchas gracias de verdad

-Sí si, venga, vete a la cama que mañana tienes que trabajar- le contestó medio cerrando la puerts- Buenas noches rubito- añadió antes de guiñarle el ojo y meterse en su apartamento.

-Buenas noches Miriam- se despidió

  
  


Esperó a que su amiga entrara en casa antes de entrar él a la suya. Se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos meciéndose en el silencio que reinaba allí.

Eran muy pocas las veces que tenía la casa para él solo y no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente. Nunca había vivido por su cuenta, se mudó de casa de sus padres a la casa con su mujer y ahora vivía con su hija, por lo que esos momentos de soledad le causaban sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado, le encantaba estar solo y así poder poner su música en alto sin miedo a despertar a nadie, comer todas las guarrerias que le diera la gana y, sobretodo, poder tener tiempo para sus hobbies cómo leer o componer.

Por otro lado, odiaba la soledad y el silencio que se formaba. La casa se le hacia enorme sin nadie con quien compartirla, sin nadie que le reciba al llegar o a quien recibir cuando llegara. El silencio le daba tiempo y tranquilidad suficiente para pensar en muchas cosas en las que no debería pensar si no quiere acabar llorando como una magdalena.

  
  


Se separó de la puerta y fue a su habitación a ponerse cómodo. Se puso una camiseta vieja y desgastada que tenía por ahí y unos pantalones de chándal cualquiera y, cuando estuvo listo, fue a la cocina a hacerse la cena.

Primero sacó un par de huevos y un poco de queso de la nevera para hacerse una tortilla. Una vez acabada la puso en un plato, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comérsela.

Otra de las cosas a las que aún no se había acostumbrado era a tener que cocinar solo para uno. No es que Raoul cocinara mucho, no lo consideraría uno de sus muchos talentos, pero las veces que lo había hecho siempre había sido para más de una persona.

Se quedó pensando mientras miraba al frutero que había en la encimera de la cocina. Aún quedaba una de las manzanas que compró cuando fue al mercado y conoció al canario. Por alguna razón no se podía sacar al chico de la cabeza y eso que solo habían pasado juntos unos minutos.

  
  


El moreno era guapo, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo y un acento que lo hacia pensar en cosas muy poco apropiadas. Le atraía y mucho, eso era normal, no era el primer chico que le gustaba en su vida, pero sí que fue el primero en marcarlo de esa manera.

Hacia casi una semana que se habían encontrado bajo aquel toldo blanco y el rubio seguía pensando en él casi cada día. ¿De dónde será? ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿De que trabajará? ¿Tendrá pareja? La última era la que más le interesaba, aunque no se lo quisiera admitir.

  
  


Negó con la cabeza al descubrirse a si mismo pensando en el canario otra vez y volvió su atención a la tortilla. Se comió su cena rápido y pasó de tomar postre, deseando meterse en la cama de una vez y olvidarse del montón de trabajo que tenia últimamente.

  
  


Raoul trabaja de jefe de sección en una empresa dedicada a traducir libros y películas. Se encarga de corregir las traducciones que hace su equipo antes de enviar el trabajo final a su jefe por lo que tiene que poner mucha atención en que quede perfecto y no haya ningún error.

Aunque le encantaba su trabajo había días en los que se volvía demasiado caótico y estresante, sobretodo cuando se acercaba la fecha de entrega de algún libro o película o cuando llegaba material nuevo que traducir, cómo aquel día. Se había pasado organizando y corrigiendo traducciones desde muy pronto por la mañana hasta bien entrada la tarde y estaba hecho polvo.

  
  


Se quitó la vieja camiseta naranja, la doblo y dejó sobre el sillón antes de abrir las sábanas y meterse por fin en la cama. Antes de quedarse dormido le envió un mensaje al grupo de familia deseándoles a todos unas buenas noches y pidiéndoles que le dieran un beso a la chiquitina de su parte

  
  


  
  


*__*___*_*_*_*

  
  


El día siguiente fue un completo caos en la oficina, todo el día de aquí para allá llevando y trayendo papeles, corrigiendo archivos, hablando con los clientes…

Raoul suspiró cansado, llevándose una mano al cuello para masajearlo. Después de tanto tiempo mirando al ordenador tenía las cervicales cargadísimas, ojalá conociera a alguien que supiera dar buenos masajes.

Estiró la espalda levantando los brazos y se dispuso a volver a trabajar. Justo cuando volvía a fijar la vista en el ordenador escuchó unos toques en la puerta que se abrió dejando paso a una chica bajita de pelo castaño.

-Raouuuul- le dijo alargando la u sonando todo lo alegre que no estaba el mencionado- ¿Te vienes a comer?

-Hola Aiti- la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa- No sé si debería parar- contestó cansado- Aún me quedan dos capítulos por corregir

  
  


Aitana y él se conocieron el primer día de universidad de la castaña. Raoul hacia de mentor voluntario para los de primer curso cuando la menor entró corriendo por el pasillo interrumpiendo la charla que les estaban dando.

A pesar del rechazo inicial del rubio hacia la del flequillo no tardaron mucho en congeniar, la chica siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo y al final Raoul sucumbió a sus encantos.

No dudó en recomendarla a su jefe en cuanto esta acabó la universidad y entró en el mundo laboral. Por supuesto la catalana consiguió el trabajo a la primera y, poco tiempo después de graduarse, empezó a trabajar.

  
  


-Pero mírate, así no vas a sacar nada en claro- rodeó la mesa para abrazarlo por detrás- Vamos ahora a comer, descansas un rato y después vuelves a la carga ¿Te parece? -La castaña lo apretó más en sus brazos y le besó la mejilla.

-Venga vale- suspiró dejando caer los hombros- Total no voy a avanzar nada con el dolor de cabeza que llevo

-Exactamente- dijo la castaña apartándose para que se levantara- Vamos, hoy invito yo

-¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés tan feliz como para invitarme?- le preguntó malicioso saliendo del despacho

-No me pasa nada- contestó recolocándose el flequillo nerviosa- no sé de qué hablas.

-Yo se lo que te pasa- dijo otro compañero uniéndose a ellos de camino al ascensor- Tú has hecho arroz

-Roi ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó la castaña mirándole raro

-No sé, lo escuché en la tele y me hizo gracia- se encogió de hombros apretando el botón del ascensor.

  
  


Cuando Raoul entró a trabajar en la empresa el gallego ya llevaba allí unos cuantos meses. Al principio no congeniaron del todo bien, al rubio le molestaba que siempre estuviera haciendo bromas, incluso cuando no venia a cuento, y al castaño le molestaba que el otro estuviera siempre tan serio.

No fue hasta que un día les tocó dirigir un proyecto compartido y tuvieron que sentarse los dos juntos a trabajar que no solucionaron sus problemas. Después de aquello ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaban y empezaron a llevarse mejor, llegando al punto de pasar de ser compañeros de trabajo a ser amigos fuera de este.

  
  


-¿Vais a comer?- preguntó el castaño a lo que los demás asintieron- Os acompaño, que me muero de hambre

-Pues vámonos átomos- dijo el rubio subiendo al ascensor.

  
  


La comida pasó rápida, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba sentado de nuevo en su despacho. Una taza de té humeante reposaba encima de la mesa al lado de un tupper lleno de calabaza asada que había hecho la madre de Roi.

Comió un trozo y guardó lo que le sobró para Miriam que seguramente se enfadaría si se enteraba que había comido y no le llevaba para que la probara. Una vez guardó el recipiente en su bolsa acabó el té ya medio frío y volvió al trabajo.

  
  


No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo metido en entre papeles cuando su móvil sonó. Estiró la mano sin levantar la vista del documento que estaba leyendo y cogió el aparato, descolgándolo y llevándoselo a la oreja.

-¿Raoul?- habló una voz femenina

-¿Mamá?- respondió apartando la vista del ordenador por fin- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? No me has dicho a que hora quieres que te lleve a la niña.

-Mierda, se me había olvidado- respondió rascándose los ojos con hastío- Aún no he acabado, me queda un buen rato aquí

-Pues tenemos un problema, porque no me la puedo quedar hoy también- habló la mujer- Tu padre y yo tenemos cena a las nueve, como mucho me la puedo quedar hasta las ocho.

-¿Pero habéis salido ya de casa?

-No, todavía no, seguimos en Montgat. Te estaba llamando para saber si salía ya o me esperaba un poco.

-Vale, vale- suspiró algo más tranquilo- Ahora llamo a Miriam para ver si está en casa y se puede quedar con Nerea ¿Vale? Te aviso de lo que sea.

-Vale, perfecto- accedió la mujer- Te quiero cariño.

-Y yo a ti mamá. Dale un besito a la pequeñaja de mi parte.

  
  


Colgó y se desabrochó dos botones de su camisa intentando que le llegara un poco más de aire del que estaba recibiendo. Tanto estrés lo iba a dejar calvo. Buscó el número de Miriam y marcó, esperando un par de toques antes de que la castaña le respondiera.

-Hola- contestó la gallega- ¿Qué pasa?

-Miriam necesito un súperfavor

-Quieres que recoja a Nerea ¿verdad?

-Vaya además de actriz eres adivina- le dijo ganándose una risa de parte de su amiga- ¿Podrás?

-Iba a venir Mary a casa…-empezó pensativa- Pero no creo que le importe cuidar conmigo a la pequeña.

-¿Estas segura de que no te importa? No quiero estropearos la cita.

-¡No es una cita!- el catalán juraría que si su amiga no fuera tan descarada ahora mismo estaría sonrojada- Sólo viene a hacer una lectura del guion para el nuevo capítulo.

-Ya claro, en tu piso y de noche- se rio por primera vez aquel día.

-A callar- le mandó- Dile a Susi que estaré aquí esperando a mi princesita.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, te debo una

-Me debes muchas rubito- rio- Hasta esta noche

  
  


Una vez terminada la conversación le avisó a su madre de que la gallega estaría en casa esperándolas y se volvió a concentrar en acabar el dichoso capítulo. (no como la autora de este fic, que no se concentra nunca)

  
  


*-*-*-*__+__+-+-+-

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando Raoul entró en su edificio por fin. Había estado toda la tarde trabajando y no había parado hasta que ni siquiera el café lo mantenía despierto.

Subió al ascensor, apoyándose en la pared de este prácticamente dormido. Notó el móvil vibrar y lo sacó, viendo una notificación de Roi diciéndole que ya tenía su parte y que se la enviaba por correo. Al ver aquel mensaje se dio cuenta de que no había abierto la conversación de Miriam en toda la tarde.

Su vecina le había enviado un par de fotos de Nerea con la boca (y toda ella) llena de comida y una de la pelirroja y la petarda dormidas en el sofá que decía: ¿Ves como no le importó cuidar conmigo de la princesa?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no supo si fue el cansancio, la escena tan tierna de la foto o las ganas que tenia de achuchar a su niña. Se hubiera echado a llorar si no hubiera sido porque el ascensor llegó a su piso y tuvo que bajarse.

Estuvo unos minutos mirando la puerta de su vecina planteándose si llamar o no, pero descartó la idea al pensar que seguramente estarían todas dormidas y no quería despertarlas. Giró a la derecha y se metió en su piso, yendo directo a la cama.

  
  


Raoul se despertó por el dolor de barriga que tenía. Intentó pensar en otras cosas y volver a dormirse, pero por más vueltas que daba su estómago no le daba tregua, rugiendo cada vez más fuerte. Enterró la cara en la almohada y se maldijo mil veces por haberse ido a la cama habiendo cenado tan solo el trocito de calabaza que le había estado guardando a castaña.

Cuando ya no pudo más estiró la mano y miro la hora en el despertador: las ocho y cuarto. ¿Dónde iba él tan pronto en su día libre? Ahogó un grito frustrado y se levantó de golpe, quedando sentado antes de ponerse de pie.

Fue al sillón y cogió la sudadera naranja que le regaló su primo Sam unas navidades para combatir el frío del otoño y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez allí se preparó un bol de cereales y se apoyó en la encimera pensando en alguna forma de agradecerle a su amiga por cuidar de la pequeña. Pensó en comprarle algo, pero descartó la idea sabiendo que se enfadaría si le intentara regalar algo por hacerle un favor. Al final decidió que la mejor idea era invitarle a comer algo casero.

Estuvo mirando sus provisiones y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada con lo que hacer algo medianamente comestible. Al no pasar casi por casa los últimos días no se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba ir a comprar urgente porque ya no le quedaba más en la nevera que un par de huevos y un limón rancio. Cerró la puerta del frigorífico y cogió un papel para apuntar todo aquello que iba a necesitar para su menú especial.

Una vez tuvo la lista hecha fue hasta su habitación para arreglarse antes de salir de casa. No se lo pensó mucho y tan solo se cambió los pantalones y se calzó unas zapatillas de deporte, pasándose los dedos por el pelo para adecentarlo un poco. Salió de casa unos minutos después bolsa en mano dispuesto a ser un buen amo de casa.

  
  


De camino al mercado no pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que fue ¿Volvería a ver al canario? Una parte de él le decía que sí, que estaría allí y la otra, mucho más racional, le decía que lo más probable es que no estuviera. El mercado era enorme y ya seria mucha coincidencia que se encontraran en el mismo sitio a horas diferentes.

Seguía en las nubes pensando en el isleño cuando alguien le agarró del brazo y tiró de él haciéndolo chocar con un cuerpo. No entendió que pasaba hasta que oyó el sonido de un claxon y vio un coche pasar.

-Menudo susto me diste- escuchó decir a la persona que lo tenía sujeto- Creía que te llevaba por delante.

Levantó la cabeza para comprobar que no estaba soñando y, para su suerte, no fue así. Ahí, aun sujetándole contra sí mismo, estaba el moreno con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-Anda, pero si eres el muchacho del otro día- dijo con sorpresa al reconocerlo – Raoul ¿Verdad?- preguntó sin soltarle-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Sí-carraspeó separándose sonrojado al ver que todavía seguía en brazos ajenos- Sí, estoy bien. Madre mía muchas gracias de verdad, te debo una enorme.

-Ya lo creo, si no llega a ser por mí no lo cuentas- habló el otro poniéndose serio de repente- Tienes que ir con más cuidado.

-Lo sé y de verdad que lo siento- se disculpó- Iba pensando en mis cosas (en ti quiso añadir, pero pensó que a lo mejor quedaba muy de acosador) y no había visto que el semáforo estaba en rojo-explicó con la mirada baja- Para serte sincero no había visto el semáforo en general- añadió sonrojado.

-Es muy peligroso que vayas por ahí sin fijarte- le regañó con los brazos en jarras- Piensa que no voy a estar siempre para salvarte rubito-le dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Pues no estaría mal- contestó en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?

-He dicho- lo miró sonrojado- Que no estaría mal que estuvieras ahí siempre para salvarme.

Raoul no sabe que le entró en ese momento para decirle tal cosa a un completo desconocido, pero no se arrepiente. No se puede arrepentir si su recompensa por ese atrevimiento fue una carcajada del contrario y una enorme sonrisa divertida.

  
  


-¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?- preguntó levantándole la ceja

-No, bueno, puede- contestó no sabiendo ni él lo que estaba haciendo -Soy muy torpe, sería bastante útil tener a alguien que me vigilara para que no la cague – intentó arreglarlo todo sonrojado.

-Claro, eso será- volvió a reírse el canario al verlo tan nervioso- Me lo pensaré, seria una pena que le pasara algo a alguien tan bonito como tú.

-¿Estás ligando conmigo?- preguntó intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-Sí-le contestó simple, mirándole directamente a los ojos viendo como tragaba saliva nervioso- Te pusiste todo rojo, que mono- se rio, provocando que el otro enrojeciera aún más- Vas al mercado ¿no? Vamos juntos

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, si voy al mercado- asintió intentando que la sangre volviera a su cerebro- Vamos

  
  


-¿Cómo es que viniste tan pronto?- le preguntó el canario al rato- Si puedo preguntar, claro.

-Me he despertado pronto y he visto no tenía nada comestible en casa- contestó dejándose guiar por el moreno- Mi vecina siempre me está ayudando y quería agradecérselo cocinándole algo.

-Vaya, que buen vecino eres, ojalá el mío me cocinara también-le dijo- El mío lo único que hace es venir a pedirme azúcar para intentar ligar conmigo. Aunque después hace unos pasteles buenísimos, así que no me quejo- se encogió de hombros dirigiéndolos a ambos hacia las verduras.

-Y tú, ¿cómo es que has venido tan pronto?- preguntó el rubio buscando seguir la conversación

-No podía venir a otra hora- respondió simple cogiendo un número para cada uno- Tengo mucho trabajo hoy. Toma, te tocó el 33.

-Perfecto, gracias- agradeció cogiendo el número que le ofrecían- A ver… tengo que acordarme de comprar zanahorias para Nerea- dijo en voz baja mirando la lista.

-¿Le gustan mucho las zanahorias?- preguntó su acompañante curioso- A Nerea, tu vecina ¿no?- aclaró al ver que el catalán lo miraba sin entender

-Ah, no, no, no. Bueno, no se si le gustan mucho, pero Nerea no es mi vecina- aclaró- Mi vecina se llama Miriam, Nerea es mi hija- añadió sonriente

-Hala ¿Tienes una hija? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo entre sorprendido y confuso – ¿Y Cuántos años tiene?

-Sí, tengo una pequeñina de siete meses, es aún un bebito- respondió con una sonrisa enorme -¿Quieres verla?-El otro asintió y no tardó en sacar el móvil para enseñarle una foto suya.

-Pero mira que carita, es preciosa

-Sí es, y buenísima también- contó como buen padre orgulloso- Se pasa el día durmiendo y comiendo, no llora nunca.

-Jo, que suerte tenéis-le dijo mirando las fotos que le enseñaba el catalán- Mi sobrino se pasaba el día llorando- contó- Glenda y su marido andaban locos los primeros meses, no dormían nada.

-Menos mal que Nerea es un angelito. Si ya estoy estresadísimo ahora no me quiero imaginar cuidar yo solo de un niño de los que no comen ni duermen, me moriría.

-¿Sólo?- preguntó el otro confuso. El padre se sonrojó

-Sí, bueno- Raoul se sonrojó al ver que, de nuevo, había soltado más información de la necesaria- Mi mujer y yo nos separamos hace como tres meses, ahora vivimos la pequeñina y yo solos.

-Buah, siento haber preguntado- se disculpó- no debería meterme donde no me llaman, lo siento.

-No, no tranquilo, no pasa nada- le calmó sonriendo- Es algo que ha pasado y ya está, la vida sigue. Mira, el 32, te toca.

-Ah sí, voy. Espérame un segundo que ahora vuelvo- Le sonrió antes de ir hacia la dependienta que lo llamaba.

  
  


Cuando ambos acabaron de comprar sus respectivas frutas y verduras siguieron su recorrido por el resto de puestos. El canario estuvo todo el camino aconsejándole sobre que sitios eran mejores para comprar según que cosas o que dependientes despachaban mejor. El rubio intentaba recopilar toda la información que podía, tenía muy claro que a partir de ese momento él se encargaría de la compra.

Salieron del recinto juntos, ambos con las manos llenas de bolsas (no, de aquí tampoco se fueron con las manos vacías) y siguieron caminando sin parar de hablar ni un segundo. El catalán descubrió que a su compañero de compras le encantaba hablar y lo hacía por los codos sin dejar tiempo a que se formaran silencios incómodos.

Aquello le encantaba. Él siempre había sido del tipo al que le cuesta coger confianza con gente nueva, siendo más bien tímido y reservado mientras que el canario era todo lo contrario. Le hablaba con tanta familiaridad que se sentía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y no dos personas que se acababan de conocer.

Llegaron al cruce donde se habían encontrado antes de lo que le hubiera gustado a Raoul.

-¿Tú hacia donde vas?- le preguntó a su nuevo amigo- Yo voy recto

-Yo giraré aquí a la derecha- contestó señalando su camino

-Entonces… aquí nos separamos

  
  


-Sí, eso parece- respondió el otro, ninguno teniendo ganas de acabar aquella salida- Bueno, nos vemos otro día- se despidió el canario por fin viendo que no había manera de alargar aquella conversación- Adiós.

-Agoney, espera- lo llamó antes de que se girara del todo- Quería agradecerte de nuevo lo de antes, muchas gracias, de verdad.

-No las des, ya me cobraré el favor algún día- le guiñó el ojo- Adiós rubito, ten cuidado de camino a casa.

-Adiós- habló en voz alta para que lo oyera ya que se había alejado un poco cuando consiguió reaccionar.

  
  


-¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!- dijo la gallega abriéndole la puerta- La una del mediodía ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Tengo una buena razón para llegar tan tarde.

-Estoy… estamos- se corrigió al ver llegar a Mary con la pequeñuela en brazos- Deseando escucharla

-Señoritas quedan ustedes cordialmente invitadas a un espléndido banquete en casa de Raoul Vázquez- les invitó haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

-¿Nos invitas a comer?- preguntó la pelirroja pasándole a la niña que estiraba los bracitos hacia su padre- ¿Y eso?

-Me gustaría agradeceros que os quedarais con este pimpollo ayer- le dio un besito en la nariz ganándose una risita- Y bueno, por todo lo que has hecho y haces por mí, Miriam.

-Mira que eres tonto- le dijo intentando estar seria, pero fallando por la enorme sonrisa que se le formó en la cara- No tenías por qué hacerlo

-Pero quería hacerlo- le retrucó sonriéndole- Venga, id a vestiros, que os espero allí. ¡No quiero peros!- añadió ya metiéndose en su casa

-Si solo quería decirle que se ha dejado las cosas de Nerea aquí- dijo la bailarina confundida.

-Vamos a vestirnos- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- No me fio nada de él cocinando.

  
  


Una media hora después ya estaban sus amigas ayudándolo a poner la mesa para la comida. Había hecho pasta boloñesa, algo simple pero rico y que sabía que a su vecina le encantaba. También compró calabaza asada para reponer el trozo que se había comido aunque se suponía que era para su amiga.

-¡Ya está la comida!- anunció poniendo los platos y pasándolos para que los pusieran en la mesa- Y para la princesita, un platito de verduritas- le dejó la cena delante dándole un besito en la frente.

-No se si está muy contenta con su comida- rio la gallega- Mira que cara pone la pobre.

-No caigáis en la trampa- advirtió sentándose- Lo hace solo para que le deis algo rico. Nere te toca verdura, lo siento.

La niña cruzó los bracitos con un puchero en los labios pero al ver que los adultos no le hacían caso se puso a picotear con las manos sus verduritas.

  
  


Estuvieron un rato comiendo en silencio, el rubio sumido en sus pensamientos recordando la mañana que había pasado con el moreno mientras sus amigas se miraban entre ellas con sonrisas cómplices.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vas a contar a que viene esa cara de tonto?- Habló por fin la madrileña metiéndose unos cuantos espaguetis en la boca.

-¿Qué decís? ¿Qué cara? No estoy poniendo ninguna cara- contestó medio balbuceando, sus orejas rojas de vergüenza.

-Es verdad, la cara de tonto la tienes siempre- bromeó la otra esquivando el trozo de pan que le lanzó su vecino- No pero enserio, que te pasó para que estés así de perdido.

-No me ha pasado nada, simplemente hoy es mi día libre y estoy feliz- intentó desviar el tema obviamente sin éxito- ¿No puedo?

-Claro que puedes- respondió la gallega- Pero es sospechoso que estés tan feliz justamente después de ir al mercado donde, oh sorpresa, hay un canario buenorro.

-Ag...Agoney no tiene nada que ver en esto- tartamudeó, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo- Estoy igual que siempre, dejadme en paz

-Ay, miralo que rojito y que mono- habló la bailarina apoyando la cara en sus manos.

-Sí si, igual que siempre, por eso estás tan rojo y balbuceas.

-¿Pero que dices? Deja de inventar cosas- Bebió agua nervioso viéndose expuesto.

-Admítelo, te gusta- presionó

-Está encoñadísimo de él- secundó la pelirroja

-iros a la mierda- replicó- La próxima vez no te cuento nada.

-Que nooo, no te enfadeees- ambas se levantaron a abrazarlo intentando ablandarlo- No iba a malas, jo

-No seas así Raoulín- la gallega le besó la mejilla- Pero es que haríais una pareja tan mon-

  
  


El ruido de un vaso cayendo le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Los tres adultos se giraron hacia donde venía el ruido encontrándose con una Nerea llenita de salsa boloñesa dando manotazos en el plato a medio comer dela pelirroja. La pequeña reía mientras se llevaba la mano tomatada a la boca saboreandola como si fuera un manjar.

Se separaron corriendo yendo a recogier los cristales del suelo y separándola a ella de la pasta para que no continuara manchándose y manchando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Pero mira la que has liado pollito- le dijo su padre sujetándola de las axílas para no mancharse él- Ahora te tengo que cambiar...y limpiar todo este desastre- suspiró

-No te preocupes por eso, ves a cambiarla que de esto nos encargamos nosotras- le sonrió la madrileña animándolo a salir de la cocina.

-Raoul- llamó su vecina haciendo que parara en la puerta- Que sepas que esto no acaba aquí.

-Pesada- rodó los ojos antes de seguir su camino

-¡ME AMAS!- gritó

-YA TE GUSTARÍA- respondió haciendo reír a las chicas que se pusieron a limpiar el desastre como habían prometido.

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el cap 2 de ANB, ¿qué os ha parecido? 
> 
> A partir del cap que viene empieza la historia de verdad ¡Qué nervios!
> 
> tw:@whatifbyuniee


	4. Ball of sunshine

-Bú- escuchó muy cerca de su oído provocando que pegara un respingo llevándose las manos al pecho en modo defensa.   
Se giró rápido hacia donde provenía aquella voz, descubriendo al canario que se reía con ganas mientras se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza.   
-Tendrías... que... haberte ayy- respiró intentando controlar la risa- Tendrías que haberte visto la cara.   
-No ha tenido tanta gracia- dijo el catalán rodando los ojos- Para   
-Ay- se intentó controlar el otro aun convulsionando un poco- Lo siento- Se mordió el labio reteniendo otra risa sin conseguirlo-Raoul, Raoul, espera no te vayas, lo siento lo siento.   
-¿Has acabado ya,-El rubio lo miró molesto- o vas a seguir riéndote de mí?  
-Ya paro, lo prometo- dijo retirándose las lágrimas de los ojos- Es que estabas tan mono ahí puesto como si fueras un cangurito defendiéndose.  
-Agoney, no estoy para bromas hoy- le dijo, sus hombros caídos y la mirada cansada- Hablamos otro día ¿vale? Nos vemos.

El catalán le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse y seguir su camino. Fue en ese momento, cuando lo vio un poco más alejado, que se dio cuenta del montón de bolsas que llevaba el peninsular en las manos.   
-¡Espera!- llamó el canario de nuevo avanzando hacia él - Eso debe de pesar un montón- le dijo- Trae, déjame que te ayude.   
-No te preocupes, Ago, estoy bien- aseguró volviendo a andar

El mayor negó con la cabeza y, en un par de pasos, lo alcanzó quitándole las bolsas de la mano derecha haciendo que el otro se girara a mirarlo.

-No seas tonto rubito y ni se te ocurra quejarte- advirtió señalándolo con un dedo- Venga, ¿hacia donde vamos? Tu indicas  
-Agoney…  
-Así me llamo, sí- le miró divertido haciendo que el otro bufara.   
-En serio, estoy bien- insistió- Además, seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que ayudarme a mi a llevar la compra a casa.   
-Sí, tengo cosas mejores que hacer- aceptó metiendo la compra del menor en su carro amarillo sin mirarlo- Pero nada de lo que tengo que hacer me apetece más que acompañarte a casa- volvió la vista a él sonriendo a la vez que se encogía de hombros como si su comentario fuera de lo más casual.  
El menor apartó la mirada, escondiéndose bajo su flequillo que le caía libremente por la frente y cambió de mano algunas bolsas para repartir el peso.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?- preguntó levantando la vista esperando internamente que el moreno le dijera que no le importaba y que se fuera con él.   
-Que no pesado- rodó los ojos divertido.   
-Bueno, vale- Aceptó finalmente- Pero con una condición.   
-¿Cuál?  
-Déjame que te invite a un café para agradecértelo   
-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita rubito?- preguntó viendo como su compañero de compras se ponía del color de las amapolas  
-Puede…- confesó sin apartar sus ojos de los contrarios tragando saliva por la tensión que se había creado en un segundo- Bueno ¿Vamos yendo?- rompió el momento de golpe mirando al frente- Es por aquí, sígueme.   
Empezó a caminar dejando atrás al canario que rio divertido por la actitud del menor.

  
-La semana pasada no viniste- comentó el moreno minutos después.  
-¿Eh? Ah sí, ya. Es que a Nere le subió la fiebre y estuve cuidando de ella- explicó- Desventajas de ser padre soltero supongo.   
-Jo, pobre ¿Ya está bien?- preguntó mirándolo preocupado  
-Si, no te preocupes, tan solo fue un pequeño resfriado- habló restándole importancia- Creo que lo pasé yo peor que ella- rio recordando las noches vigilando la cuna de su pequeña por si le pasaba algo.   
-Es normal cuando es el primero- le dijo- Y más estando solo.   
-Supongo que cuando eres nuevo en esto todo da más miedo- secundó   
-Cuando Joel se puso malo la primera vez mi hermana lo pasó fatal- explicó el moreno- Teníamos que mandarla a la cama todas las noches para que descansara algo, si no era capaz de quedarse mirando la cuna hasta que el niño despertara.   
-Yo pensé en hacerlo también- confesó avergonzado el rubio- Pero Miriam a la segunda noche se llevó a la niña a su casa para que durmiera con ella.   
-Me encanta Miriam- rio el canario- hace tiempo que no la veo   
-Es genial- contestó distraído el catalán- Mira, ahí es- señaló con la barbilla su edificio- Vamos

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar al portal del menor que dejó las bolsas en el suelo para sacarse las llaves del bolsillo. Una vez abierta la puerta se giró para mirar al moreno no sabiendo muy bien que hacer a continuación.   
-¿Puedo subir?- preguntó de repente sorprendiéndolo- N-no pienses nada raro- habló moviendo las manos rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos- Es que hace mucho que no veo a Miriam y ya que estoy aquí pues…  
-Ah, claro- dijo el otro algo decepcionado porque no quisiera quedarse para estar más rato con él- Le encantará verte, seguro.   
-De paso…-habló reticente, no sabiendo muy bien cual sería la reacción del rubio- De paso puedes invitarme a ese café que me prometiste   
-Puedo invitarte a un café ahora en casa…- comenzó, notando como le subía la sangre a la cara lentamente- Pero me gustaría invitarte a otro fuera- acabó aclarándose la voz mirando a todos lados menos a su acompañante  
-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?- preguntó inclinándose para quedar más cerca  
-¿Qué? No…Bueno, puede…- rectificó al ver como el canario le levantaba la ceja- Vale sí- aceptó finalmente  
-Vale sí ¿Qué?- preguntó pícaro  
-Que si es…- contestó bajito- Que sí es una cita- corrigió algo más alto al ver la expresión de su… ¿amigo?  
-Genial- sonrió triunfal - Estoy deseando ver a donde me vas a llevar para nuestra primera cita rubito- le guiñó un ojo sacándole los colores por décima vez aquella mañana- Bueno que ¿Subimos?  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí sí, subamos

-¡Por fin llegas!- oyeron desde la entrada nada más abrir la puerta- Te mandé como veinte mensajes.   
Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera contestar vieron salir a la leona de la cocina armada con un cucharón de madera dispuesta a echarle una buena bronca a su vecino por tardar tanto.   
-¡Agoney!- exclamó la chica al no esperárselo allí- Madre mía, cuanto tiempo ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Se acercó a darle un abrazo que el canario recibió con gusto, estrechando fuerte a la chica.   
-Vine a visitarte- le dijo con una sonrisa cuando se separaron- Que desde que empezaste a ensayar la peli nueva ya no tienes tiempo para mí

El canario abultó los labios en un puchero, que a Raoul le pareció demasiado adorable para tratarse de un adulto de casi treinta años, antes de dejarse abrazar de nuevo por la castaña.  
-Ella, que me echa de menos- rio la chica apretándolo un poco más antes de soltarlo.- Y bueno, cuéntame ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Los dos amigos se pusieron a charlar animadamente de sus cosas mientras el rubio los seguía mirando desde la puerta. No sabía porque, pero que el moreno se llevara tan bien con su vecina le hacia feliz. Era extraño, apenas se conocían pero le encantaba verlo allí, en su casa, hablando con una de sus mejores amigas.   
Estuvo medio en trance hasta que notó como sus invitados se movían, aún hablando entre ellos, hacia la cocina, dejándolo solo en la entrada con toda la compra allí.   
-¡Eh! Vosotros dos- llamó- Ayudadme a meter esto dentro por lo menos.  
-¡Ay! Perdona ya voy- se disculpó la muchacha agachándose para coger algunas bolsas del suelo- Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos   
-Esperad que os ayudo- dijo el canario yendo a por su carro lleno de la compra del otro.

Raoul colocó toda la compra con la ayuda de Agoney mientras Miriam acababa la comida para los tres, ya que había insistido en que el canario se quedara a comer con ellos para acabar de ponerse al día.   
-Y bueno Agoney, cuéntame- comenzó la castaña maliciosa sin dejar de remover las verduras en la sartén- ¿Qué tal con el chico este con el que estabas?  
-¿Con el chico con el que estaba?- preguntó pensativo- Ahh, ¿con Ricky?- la chica asintió- No pasó mucho- Miró de reojo a Raoul en un acto reflejo- Nos acostamos un par de veces pero al final nos dimos cuenta de que estamos mejor siendo amigos- rio recordando al mallorquín- Te lo presentaré algún día, os caeréis bien seguro.   
-¿Entonces vuelves a estar soltero? Jo, pues que mal- dijo la gallega apoyando el culo en la encimera- Aunque bueno, con lo guapo que eres seguro que ya tienes algún pretendiente por ahí- continuó con picardía mirando la reacción de su vecino- Y si no yo tengo un amigo monísimo que seguro que te encantaría. Es bajito, así rubiete y con un cul-  
-¡Miriam las verduras!- saltó el menor quitándole la paleta a su amiga para remover el contenido de la sartén- Que se te queman   
-Raoul, el fuego está apagado- dijo el canario con una risita   
-Pero si las dejas en la sartén aun caliente se siguen cocinando y pueden quemarse- siguió con su historia dejando las verduras ya cocinadas en un plato- Prefiero comerme los pimientos amarillos y no negros, muchas gracias.  
-Ella burguesa que la gustan las verduras bien cocinadas- rio la gallega dándole un golpe con la cadera a su amigo para coger de nuevo el mando de la cocina y acabar de hacer la comida.

Pusieron la mesa entre los dos chicos rozándose más veces de las necesarias al pasarse los platos y cubiertos. Cada vez que sus pieles se tocaban al rubio le entraba un escalofrío por el contraste de la piel caliente del mayor contra la suya, mucho más fría.   
Mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba la sensación de la piel del otro chico pegada a la suya y mentiría aun más si negara que tardaba unos segundos de más en apartarse cada vez que sus manos coincidían al pasarse cualquier cosa.   
-Chicos, os pedí que pongáis la mesa, no que os pongáis a hacer manitas- habló la chica haciendo que soltaran el tenedor que tenían ambos agarrado.   
-¡N-no estábamos haciendo manitas!- exclamó el rubio agachándose para coger el cubierto y que así no vieran lo rojo que estaba poniéndose.   
-Perdón- se disculpó el moreno- Ya acabamos de ponerla.  
-Venga, al lío, que esto ya está- ordenó la muchacha poniendo la comida en los platos- Ya tendréis tiempo de tocaros lo que queráis cuando me vaya yo a trabajar.   
-¡Miriam!- llamó la atención el rubio soltando el último cubierto algo más fuerte de lo necesario   
-¿Qué? Ni que fuera mentira que queréis tocaros- miró al moreno- ¿A qué no?  
-No seré yo quien lo desmienta- levantó las manos mordiéndose la sonrisa divertido.  
-¡Agoney!- exclamó el rubio de nuevo- Estoy harto, me voy de aquí. Que os den.   
-¡Ya que vas mira a ver si Nerea esta despierta!- le dijo la leona gritando cuando hubo salido por la puerta.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Y si lo estaba. La rubia lo esperaba de pie agarrada a los barrotes de la cama zarandeándose rítmicamente feliz de ver a su padre allí.   
-Hola petarda- le dijo acercándose a cogerla en brazos, dejando un reguero de besos por su carita cuando lo hizo- ¿Cómo está la niña más guapa de Barcelona?   
La pequeña solo rio divertida y le puso las manitas en la cara a su padre para apretar los labios húmedos en su mejilla, llenándolo de babas. La dejó sentada en el cambiador y le puso la batita de estar por casa entre besos y cosquillas. Una vez abrigada la cogió en brazos de nuevo para llevársela a la cocina.

Se estaba girando hacia la puerta cuando unos golpecitos en esta llamaron su atención. Una cara morena y algo sonrojada se asomó por la rendija, no sabiendo muy bien si entrar del todo o no.   
-Miriam me ha dicho que te avise de que ya está la comida- le dijo aun con el cuerpo medio fuera.   
-Puedes pasar si quieres ¿eh?- le dijo sonriente- No muerde. Bueno, a veces sí muerde pero no creo que te muerda a ti.  
-¿No crees que estoy lo suficiente bueno?- preguntó el canario entrando en la habitación con la ceja levantada.   
-Seguro que estás muy bueno- dijo sin pensar- Quiero decir que seguro que estás muy bueno pero bueno de sabor no de que estés bueno tú aunque si que estás muy bueno pero no creo que la niña te muerda por eso-  
-Pero tu si lo harías- le cortó el otro divertido por la diarrea verbal del menor   
-Eh…- se quedó en shock sonrojándose a niveles no humanos- Lo has dicho tú no yo.  
-Pero tu no lo has negado- le sonrió malicioso acercándose un poco más

Sólo pudo arrimarse un poquito antes de que la niña mordiera el hombro donde estaba apoyada sacándole un quejido a su padre.   
-¡Nerea!- Se quejó apartándola de él mientras la niña sollozaba con un pequeño puchero.   
-¿Le están saliendo los dientes?- preguntó el canario haciéndole masajitos en la espalda a la niña para que se relajara.  
-Sí desde hace unas semanas- contestó el rubio abrazando de nuevo a la pequeña- Hoy parece que está un poquito mejor- explicó- Pero hay días que se queda dormida de tanto llorar   
-Ay pobre- comentó el moreno acariciándole la mejilla a la niña que se estiró hacia él- ¿Puedo cogerla?   
-Claro- aceptó el padre pasándole a la pequeña que rio por el movimiento- Ve con cuidado qu- cortó la frase cuando la niña le dio un beso baboso al canario- le encanta dar besos pero no sabe darlos.   
-Me he dado cuenta- dijo el canario limpiándose las mejilla- Con que esas tenemos chiquitina, te vas a enterar.

Empezó a repartir besos por cada lugar accesible de la pequeña haciendo que esta riera a carcajadas por las cosquillas que le hacia la barba. No contento con eso le hizo también algunas petorretas entre el cuello y las mejillas provocando que la niña se contorsionara divertida, poniéndole las manitas en la cara de vez en cuando para plantarle algún “beso” donde pillaba.   
El rubio no se contuvo y cogió el teléfono para grabar en video la escena que tenía delante. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le pusieran llorosos al ver a su hija tan feliz y a gusto con el moreno. No es que Nerea fuera una niña tímida, todo lo contrario, pero nunca la había visto repartir tantos besos tan pronto con una persona que apenas conocía.   
El pensamiento de que la pequeña se llevara tan bien con el moreno le hizo sentir demasiado feliz para lo poco que se conocían. No tenía ningún sentido esa sensación calentita que tenía en el pecho, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse así al verlos a los dos juntos.   
-¡Pero bueno muchacha! ¿Qué atrevimientos son esos?- exclamó el canario riendo luego de que la pequeña le diera uno de sus besos babosos en la boca- No creo que tu padre diera el visto bueno a esta relación chiquitina- bromeó el canario riendo.   
-¡Claro que no!- continuó la broma el rubio- Eres demasiado mayor para ella- explicó quitándole a la niña en falso modo protector.   
-Mientras no lo sea para ti me conformo- dijo en voz baja para que no le oyera el padre- Qué le vamos a hacer Nerea, nuestro amor es imposible- dijo pichándole la mejilla a la rubia.

Subió la vista para decirle algo al catalán pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta cuando descubrió que lo miraba fijamente. Raoul no podía apartar la vista de los ojos negros del canario que mantenían su mundo en pausa, quedando ellos dos solos en aquella habitación de paredes amarrillo pastel.   
Ambos tragaron saliva al unísono, siendo conscientes de la tensión que se estaba formando entre los dos robándoles ligeramente la respiración. Sus caras se acercaron lentamente, no queriendo romper el contacto visual pero a la vez queriendo romper con aquella situación que les estaba ahogando.  
Cuando estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios preparados para colisionar, Nerea decidió que la mejilla del canario era lo suficientemente apetecible como para comérsela de un mordisco.

-¡Ay!- exclamó el mayor llevándose una mano a la zona afectada  
-¡Nerea!- regañó el padre a la niña- Buah, lo siento mucho Ago- se disculpó.  
-No te preocupes, no lo ha hecho con mala intención ¿A que no chiquitina?- le hizo algunas cosquillitas a la niña antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla  
-Venga, vamos a comer antes de que Miriam se enfade porque estamos tardando mucho.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de la niña yendo directos a la cocina donde dejaron a esta en su trona con un buen plato de distintas verduritas delante para que comiera. Se sentaron a cada lado de la castaña, que les echó la bronca por dejarla tanto rato sola, y se pusieron a comer su plato de carne con verduras.   
Estuvieron toda la comida contando anécdotas antiguas de los dos mayores que para sorpresa del rubio se conocían desde hacia años cuando la gallega necesitaba documentarse para un papel y acabó en la escuela donde impartía clases el isleño.   
También descubrió que este daba clases de música a niños en un cole y que le encantaban los pequeños. No le sorprendió mucho este dato cuando lo había visto con los ojos hechos corazones al jugar con su pequeña pero le pareció tierno igualmente.   
-Yo me voy a ir yendo ya- dijo la chica cuando hubieron fregado los platos- Tengo lectura de guión a las cuatro y no quiero llegar tarde.   
-Pues yo me iré yendo también entonces- habló el moreno cuando la chica salió hacia la entrada para abrigarse.  
-Espera Agoney- lo paró en su camino hacia la puerta- Quédate… quédate un rato ¿no?  
-No sé si debería quedarme- le dijo rascándose la nuca- Ya he molestado mucho hoy.   
-¿Pero que vas a molestar, tonto?- dijo la chica entrando en la cocina en el momento justo- Sí el penco este está encantado de que estés aquí seguro.   
-¿Miriam no te ibas?- preguntó el rubio.   
-¿Tantas ganas tienes de quedarte a solas con él, pillín?- le dio un codazo en las costillas riendo por lo rojo que se había puesto su amigo- Volví a darle un beso al solecito antes de irme y os oí decir tonterías, así que entré a ver qué pasaba.   
-Venga ves a despedirte de la niña que aun llegarás tarde por tonta. ¡Ey!- exclamó al recibir una colleja de parte de la chica.   
-Con tus mayores menos chaval- le dijo antes de ir a la habitación de la niña donde ya estaba durmiendo la siesta.  
-Venga que te hago ese café que te prometí- habló el rubio cuando la chica despareció- Siéntese señor…-Hernández, contestó el otro- Señor Hernández.

La castaña salió poco después de la habitación y, después de darles besos a ambos y de hacerles prometer que aquella comida se volvería a repetir, se fue del piso dejándolos a los dos solos por fin.   
El catalán acabó de hacer el café y pasaron ambos al salón donde estuvieron gran parte de la tarde hablando de todo y nada. Se contaron anécdotas de todo tipo, no quedando nunca ningún silencio sin romper.   
Raoul se dio cuenta de que en las horas que llevaba con el canario se había abierto más que con cualquier otra persona desde que se separó y le gustó descubrir que no le importaba que fuera el canario quien viera todo de él.   
En un punto de la tarde la rubia se despertó y el mayor se ofreció voluntario para darle de merendar uno de los plátanos que había comprado esa mañana en el mercado. Con cada carcajada de la niña provocada por el moreno el corazón del peninsular se iba ablandando un poco más, dejando entrar al canario más de lo que se debería permitir si no quería volver a sufrir cómo lo había hecho.

Le daba miedo confiar en aquel chico y que después le rompiera el corazón de la manera en que se lo había roto su ex esposa cuando se fue de casa, dejándolo a él sólo con la niña. Pero a la vez que le daba miedo lo rápido que iba aquello, también le daba más ganas de seguir conociéndolo y sabiendo más de él.   
Quería saber todo sobre aquel canario con voz suave y piel caliente que le dejaba mariposas por todo el cuerpo cuando lo rozaba al pasarle a la niña o en algún contacto amistoso que habían tenido durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

-Madre mía que tarde es- exclamó el mayor mirando su móvil- Debería irme ya   
-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó el rubio balanceando a la niña en sus rodillas  
-Raoul, son las nueve de la noche- rio suave el moreno- no se si eso se considera pronto.   
-Bueno, son las ocho en canarias- se encogió de hombros haciendo reír más alto al moreno.  
-Otro día vuelvo y estamos otro rato ¿te parece?- propuso.  
-O podemos ir por ahí- añadió el padre- Te sigo debiendo un café fuera de casa.   
-Una cita- corrigió- Me debes una cita   
-Eso, una cita- accedió algo sonrojado  
-Vale, me voy- se acercó a la pequeña a darle un beso en la mejilla que recibió gustosa- Sé buena, no le des mucho trabajo a tu padre.   
-Espera- dijo este- Te acompaño a la puerta.

Dejó a la niña en su parque de juegos y acompañó al moreno a la entrada donde se abrigó antes de abrir la puerta.   
-Bueno…  
-Bueno…- respondió el menor haciendo reír a ambos.   
-Menudo par estamos hechos- rio el canario  
-Cualquiera diría que somos dos adultos despidiéndose  
-Parecemos más bien dos adolescentes teniendo su primera cita.  
-Bueno una parte es más o menos cierta  
-¿Cuál de las dos?  
-Obviamente que somos dos adolescentes- hablo muy serio el catalán- ¿Tu has visto esta piel de bebé?   
-Eres tontísimo- respondió el canario riendo- Tienes un grano ahí- le señalo la frente con un dedo.  
-Cada vez me confirmas más que somos dos adolescentes teniendo su primera cita- le dijo sonriente   
-Eres de lo que no hay- le dijo dándole un empujón en el hombro – Bueno rubito, me voy ya. Gracias por la comida y por el café  
-Espera- lo paró el rubio- ¿Me das tu número? Para hacer un grupo con Miriam y así quedar otro dia para comer y tal.   
-Bueno si es por eso no hace falta- Empezó el canario fijándose en las reacciones del rubio- Miriam tiene mi teléfono, ella me puede meter en el grupo  
-Ya, pues también es verdad- dijo algo decaído el peninsular por no haber conseguido el número del mayor  
El moreno rio por lo adorable que era el menor y sacó su teléfono desbloqueándolo antes de pasárselo al otro.   
-¿Eh?  
-Para que apuntes tu número rubito- le dijo simple el otro.

Una vez lo hizo le devolvió el aparato, quedándose ambos mirándose sin saber que decir en ese momento.   
-Bueno, adiós- se despidió el canario- otra vez   
-Adiós Agoney  
-Adiós- empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor moviendo la mano para despedirse.   
El rubio fue a cerrar la puerta pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el canario lo llamó de nuevo haciendo que sacara la cabeza por esta. El isleño aprovechó su confusión para dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla antes de meterse en el ascensor.   
-Adiós rubito- se despidió antes de que cerraran las puertas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre la mudanza del erasmus el curso nuevo y todo no he tenido mucho tiempo. Espero que el cap haya valido la pena la espera, muchas gracias por leer 
> 
> tw: @itspaunnx

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy escribiendo el primer cap ahora, no se cuando voy a subirlo pero os dejo con esto para abrir boca mientras ♥
> 
> Gracias por leer, ¡nos vemos!


End file.
